Felix
__NOINDEX__ Felix was a nominee of the 4th Danny Awards in 2014, although he was also present for the 3rd Danny Awards. He is famous for being overly strict and mean to people, especially children. His only passion is photography, for which he demands flawless conditions. Felix seems quite racist. During his 2013 mean phase, he repositioned all of the African-American children to the back of the photo, so that they "wouldn't drown out all the light." Appearance Felix is extremely old, and he has a fractal of wrinkles and crevasses on his face. His hair is graying, and he sports a ratty mustache. Felix requires reading glasses to read, but when not using them he perches them on his cranium like sunglasses because he thinks they make him look hip. At one point it was thought that it's impossible for Felix to appear in any photos, because he's always behind the camera, but then a rare gem was discovered on the deep web. In the photo, Felix is smiling with glee, indicating it was taken after his 2014 revelation. Ironically, it is the highest resolution photo of any of the Danny Awards nominees. 2013 Felix the Photographer first appeared on the public stage in 2013, right after the 3rd Danny Awards. He would have been nominated, but the awards had already taken place, with The Nurse emerging victorious. When first observed by the public eye, Felix was a monster. He was severely rude and mean to everyone around him, especially children. When things didn't go perfectly according to plan he would scream at the top of his lungs until someone fixed it. Felix arrived at the end of the week to photograph the entire camp. He was probably paid thousands of dollars by the Ruiz Dynasty just to take one photo, because anything less and he would quit. Felix demanded that everyone succumb to his every command. For the picture he forced everyone to stand in knee-deep snake-infested water. Felix stood on a ladder to take the picture and barked orders for kids to move around. Then when he was about to take the picture, a cloud moved in front of the Sun. Felix screamed, "WHO MOVED MY LIGHT?!?! I CAN'T WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS!" Immediately the camp staff rushed to comfort him, and the picture was taken. Felix left with his wad of cash. 2014 Because Felix was late for the 2013 Danny Awards, he was instead nominated for the 2014 Awards. After the incident of 2013, campers thought they would never see Felix again, and they were glad. To everyone's surprise, he returned one year later to take another photograph. But even more surprisingly, Felix had turned... nice. It seemed that during the past year he had some kind of revelation or life-changing event. Felix was respectful of everyone and even tried to crack a few jokes (which all failed). Nevertheless, campers had to fight the urge to kick over Felix's ladder and send him careening into the lake. Quotes * "I CAN'T WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!" * "You in the front... YES YOU." * "Someone's blocking my light. STOP BLOCKING MY LIGHT!" * "Say... poopy burger face!" Accolades Category:Men Category:2014 Nominees Category:2014 Category:White Category:Nominees